


Share Your Feelings

by Dapplemii



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Canon Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapplemii/pseuds/Dapplemii
Summary: Yuya, Yuto, Yuri and Yugo are trapped in the Supreme King Zarc and argue about their situation. Yugo and Yuto are angry, Yuri is annoyed and Yuya... Yuya is emotionless.





	Share Your Feelings

    “And why should I apologize?” Yuri’s snark irritated Yugo even more. 

" _You_ caused this! It's all your fault!” Yugo shouted to his left. 

    “Oh no, that’s not how I see it. For one I wasn’t the first to be absorbed or to engulf another.” 

    “Tch,” Yuto scowled. 

    “Hm. In any case it’s not my fault any more than yours or Yuya’s…”

    “Hey!” Yuto interjected, but Yuya hadn’t responded or made any notion that he had heard what Yuri said. 

 

    The four sat back to back, their hands were chained together and then to each other. To Yuri’s left he was chained to Yuto and to his right he was chained to Yugo. Behind him, chained to Yuto and Yugo, was Yuya, sitting solemnly with goggles over his eyes. Through a projection they could see Zarc beating down their friends. 

    “I was just as brainwashed as you bunch, I just decided to enjoy it. Afterall it did feel wonderful, right Yuugo?”

    “My name is Yugo!-”

    “No” Yuri cut him off, “Your name is Zarc and so is mine and all of ours. As much as I’d like to be independent, I realize that’s no longer possible. Anyways he seems to be enjoying destroying everything so I’m with him being my true personality.”

   “Grrr, you truly had the  _ worst  _ of Zarc’s personality!” Yuto’s anger made the chains rattle. 

    “Oh really, well I certainly had the strongest part, but I can’t take credit for the ‘worst’ part as you say. That goes to Yuya.”

    “How can you say that?! He held on to himself longer than the rest of us. He fought the hardest!”

    “Exactly.” Yuri said plainly, “What you say is Yuya’s self, Zarc’s primary identity, one who wants to entertain others and won’t stop until he has satisfied the audience. Now who fits that description best out of the four of us?” 

   Anger filled Yuto and Yugo, and outside the shadows where the four were locked up, Zarc let out a laugh powered by their anger.

   “If only  _ you  _ hadn’t invaded the Syncro dimension and taken Rin away we never would have gotten close enough for this too happen!”

  Yuri turned his head to meet Yugo’s eyes with a smirk. “Well you can blame the Professor on that one. Not my fault that I have natural talent for aggressive dueling.”

  “Grrrr” Yugo’s head was so close to Yuri’s; still growling he pulled it back, and made a move to headbutt Yuri, forehead to forehead. But blinded by his anger, Yugo was too slow and Yuri too swift. He moved his head back to avoid the blow.

   Yugo fell over from the momentum but with his hands bound he couldn’t catch himself, and as he fell over, he pulled Yuya to the side with him. 

   “Aaaah, sorry Yuya” But Yuya’s face still only showed a blank expression. 

   “Yuya?” Still nothing and the other three were only getting more worried about him although Yuri would never admit it. 

  “Yuya…”

“Yuya…”

“ _Yuya!”_ Yuya finally flinched as Yuri called his name. 

   Yuri drew in a sigh then leaned his head back so it touched Yuya’s. “Yuya you need to snap out of it. I know you’re upset, and I know you don’t want to show it. You know, that’s really it.”

   “What is?” Yuto asked.

   “Why I  _ hate  _ Sakaki Yusho. Yuya your dad taught you wrong. Maybe he is a great duelist, I guess he did teach you well there,” his nonchalant face turned stern again, “but when it comes to expressing your emotions, he was  _ horrible.” _

_ That was Yuya’s breaking point. _

__ “And how would you know?!” He turned his head and shouted so fast it made Yuri recoil in surprise. The chains rattled and became taught as they moved.

   Yuri opened his mouth to retaliate but Yugo spoke instead. “Yuya…” he put a chained hand on Yuya’s leg and he slowly turned to face Yugo. “Just look at you,” he said with a sad smile and moved Yuya’s goggles off his eyes. 

  “All you do is smile your pain away,” Yugo spoke, “That’s not healthy Yuya.”

  “No, that’s what helped me get through everything. My dad’s teachings kept me strong! He wasn’t wrong!”

  “Yuya, calm down” Yuto spoke, “When I first met you, I saw the power in your smile. But you have to know bottling it all up isn’t right.” Yuya took in a sharp breath and bit his lip. He didn’t want to let it out, his emotions would only carry to the others. Then no one would be okay.

  “We’re here for you Yuya” Yuto said softly as he put a chained hand on Yuya’s knee.

  “Yeah, Yuya it’s all okay” Yugo chimed in.

  “There’s little escape from this for any of us,” Yuri asserted then turned his head as much as he could to look at Yuya “So you should share your feelings with us.” 

  “Yuri...Yuto..Yu-go” and Yuya cried.

  
  



End file.
